


crystallory

by nocturnalKnight (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck Shipping World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nocturnalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Feferi meet, blend, clash, fall in love. A short-lived time together, but all the more sweet for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crystallory

**Author's Note:**

> How passionately we love everything that cannot last: the dazzling crystallory of winter, the spring in bloom, the fragile flight of butterflies, crimson sunsets, a kiss, and life. - 'Brother Odd' by Dean Koontz.

They fall and blend and clash into each other like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. At first, Aradia's almost taken aback with how incredibly easy it is, like breathing, or growing new skin over old. At first she thought they'd loathe each other, as if the laws of blood could dictate what they felt. But she'd talked to her. It'd been rough going at first. Feferi had babbled on about cuttlefish and water conditions and Aradia had no idea of topics outside archaeology and excavation. But eventually, once they got past all the horseshit, she found that Feferi was actually as curious about the burial of trolls as her, and as morbidly fascinated with the world as she was.   
  
Everyday they would chat about whatever discoveries they'd made that day. Aradia would tell her about the frog temple ruins, or a corpse she'd found buried in the sand on the way to Kanaya's, and Feferi would tell her all about the shipwrecks she'd find at the bottom of the sea. They were "hideously morbid pityfriends" according to Vriska, and together they laughed over how nervous they made Sollux.   
  
\--  
  
She stretches out an arm towards the sky. “There’s so much out there. An infinite collective of stars that would take a thousand cycles just to name. We could go out there and explore them together, Aradia. It would be so beautiful. Starfields bigger than oceans…”  
  
Aradia watches her look upward to the clear sky, the jade and rose moons waning faintly. There’s nothing but wonderment gleaming in her eyes.  
  
“It sounds exciting.”  
  
Her eyes near-sparkle at that and she gives a little giggle. “Yes! Gosh, it’s all so EXCI-TING!”  
  
She rests her head against Feferi’s shoulder, marvelling at the sheer muscle of her arms. Grey skin ripples whenever she moves. Feferi snakes a hand around her shoulder and they lean back, looking upward into the infinite horizon, admiring the way the starlight hits each other’s skin, coloring each other in patches of mother-of-pearl.  
  
\--  
  
Their relationship was smooth waters and light hearts, an oasis compared to the rest of their love lives. They never ever breathed the word  _pity_ , but as time passed, it was definitely verging on something more.  
  
Until one day Feferi gets pinged in the dead of day by Aradia. The sunrays didn't affect Feferi as much, seeing as they had to pass through water first, so she was regarded as one of the group's only insomniacs. Besides, she could do pretty fine with only an hour's respite in the 'cupe.   
  
AA: tw0 shall herald the end 0f days  
AA: angels will usher in the ap0calypse risen with rage as its aid  
AA: all b0nds t0 be severed  
AA: all h0pe lost  
AA: he is already here  
AA: heiress  
AA: y0u shall   
  
After that, she stops typing, then a split second later her entire pesterchum is filled with maroon 0's, over and over again like a wave.  
  
Feferi sits there, chilled, until she stops.  
  
After that, they never speak again.  
  
\--  
  
When it came down to it, Aradia thought that Feferi would go on forever. She was the Witch of Life, after all, and a fuchsia-blood. But her time-and she grimaces-was so short and-  
  
She closes her eyes and remembers the way she would smile as if all the universe would stop for her. She was so beautiful, bedazzled with colour, sharp as a cutting knife and as lovely as petals falling from grubbuds. How much she had loved her, even though some part of her knew that something as amazing as her was something she did not deserve. She remembers, too late now, how her lips had tasted; like grub sugar, salt and _clean_ , her mouth burning on hers like an ice cube does if you hold it on your tongue for too long. Their time had been so short, but altogether more sweet for it, and she'd loved as best as she could.  
  
She wishes that could have been enough.


End file.
